


Wächter

by Agarwaen_medic



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agarwaen_medic/pseuds/Agarwaen_medic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enstanden 2007, eher aus einem Bauchgefühl heraus ^^</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wächter

**Author's Note:**

> Enstanden 2007, eher aus einem Bauchgefühl heraus ^^

Die Wächter der Nacht hören mit dunklen Ohren,  
wie die Stille entfacht, sie wird dich durchbohren.  
Drum sei wohl bedacht, den Schlüssel verloren,  
vom Schicksal angelacht und vom Tode erkoren.

Nun folge mir,  
es ist bald soweit.  
Des Blutes Gier wurde befreit.

Schau in den Spiegel, aus Träumen gebaut.  
Öffne das Siegel, dem Schmerze vertraut.  
Schreite durch dein Ebenbild, Herr deiner Qual  
und sieh in dein Inneres, des Schmerzes Portal.

Nun folge mir,  
es ist bald soweit.  
Des Blutes Gier wurde befreit.

Das Feuer des Herzens brennt in meiner Seele  
Ich folge den Schmerzen, ein Schrei aus fremder Kehle  
Die Schritte sind schwer, die Spuren rot,  
die tapfere Wehr schenkt dir den Tod.

Nun folge mir,  
es ist bald soweit.  
Des Blutes Gier wurde befreit.


End file.
